


Crumpled

by StarsGarters



Series: MCU AUs [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prompt: meeting again at a high school reunion au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumpled

48\. meeting again at a high school reunion au

Settling back into his folding metal chair, Brock Rumlow finished his drink and sneered. Just like his experience in this high school, it was weak, cheap and unmemorable.

Why had he agreed to come back to this hellhole? Oh yeah, Rollins needed a wingman. Something about the  _love of his life_. Rumlow rolled his eyes and snorted. Like anyone took that high school sweetheart shit seriously. 

He could feel eyes on him, perhaps a lonely soccer mom? Maybe a quick fuck in the gymnasium would help erase the memories of being an outcast. That weirdo Brock. Wasn't his fault that he was a late bloomer, not his fault that he wasn't smart enough to be a nerd or strong enough to be a jock. 

One of these days, that was all going to change. Everyone would know his name.  _Everyone_. 

And he wouldn't have to wear a stupid fucking name tag. He ripped the sticker off his shirt and crumpled it in his fist. 

"Do I know you?" Pretty little thing, blonde with bright, glazed eyes. 

"You probably don't  _want_  to. Hi, I'm Brock." He held up the remains of his name tag and pointed at the black scrawl. "Says so right here." A lazy smile calculated to show off his charm. 

"I'm Sharon!" She said a little too quickly, a little too loudly. "You're supposed to wear those because we're all supposed to have changed SO much that no one will recognize us! But I do know you! This music is LOUD!"

"Where do you know me from Sharon? I don't think you were in my class."

"Umm, no! I was three years behind you! You don't remember me probably because I was only here for like half the year. Parents were hippies. Moved around a lot. I'm here with a friend, she's meeting this guy who was the love of her life and I guess she had to see if he looked as good in person as he did on Facebook. Can I sit down?" 

"Sure. The guy's name wasn't Jack, was it?" 

"It  _was!_ How did you know that?" 

"He dragged me along as his wingman. Small world Mrs. Sharon...?" He prompted. 

"MISS. Sharon Carter. And it really is a small world. I've got like two more years of grad school and them I'm going for my dream job." 

"So what does your boyfriend think about this crazy set up?"

"Oh I'm not seeing anybody. SO busy with school and taking care of grandma. No time for a personal life, which is probably why I agreed to do this whole thing. The bartender sucks by the way."

"Well, why don't we ditch this fiasco and go somewhere there are good drinks, better music and nobody has to wear a name tag unless they want to, Miss Sharon Carter? Doesn't that sound like a better use of one your rare nights off?" 

"I--" She hesitated and smiled, but then the smile turned into a grin. Hooked. Line and sinker, Brock thought. 

"SHARON! SHARON! We are leaving!" A brunette wearing a too-tight dress stomped over to the table, She held her spike heels in one hand and a ridiculously tiny purse in the other. Her face was furious and tear-stained. "We are going now! Are you drunk?" 

"Maybe a little-- Okay, um bye, what was your name again?" 

Brock sighed, "It doesn't matter. Drive safe." 

"Oh no! I'm not going to  _forget_  you!" Sharon leaned over and grabbed the crumpled name tag from the table and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "See you later!" The other woman dragged Sharon off by her elbow, wailing about the cruelties of fate and social media. 

Brock thumbed a business card in his pocket. it was plain white with a single scrawled phone number on it. Once he called that number, he was committed to serving heart and soul. Not just SHIELD, but something bigger, something better. He dialed his phone.

Nobody was going to forget his name ever again.


End file.
